1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a positioning apparatus for a movable module.
2. Description of Related Art
Server units are generally mounted on a rack with screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to disassemble the server units from the rack when they need to be replaced or repaired.